Emma Faith Storm
by amycanuck
Summary: This is the story of Emma Faith Storm. Johnny and Sue's little sister, and she is a trouble maker!involved johnny spanking her
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Emma Faith Storm; she is Johnny and Sue's little sister. She is 13 and a lot like Johnny, in that she is a daredevil and loves to have fun. She is beautiful, and attracts lots of boys. Since her parents were killed in a car accident, Sue and Johnny have custody of her.

Emma's POV………………………………………………………………….

So here I am at the place I hate most, school. I hate because I am not smart like Sue and it is really boring! I tried to convince Sue and Johnny that it would be all right if I don't go to school, but they didn't go for that. Right now I'm in English class, and the teacher is saying something about pronouns or something like that. I don't know, I generally don't pay attention, which is to Sue's disapproval. You should have seen her face when I got my report card. I am getting straight C-'s and she is kinda mad about that, in fact Johnny was a little ticked off to. Finally the bell goes, so now it is lunch! Which is good cause I am hungry.

Walking down the hall, I bump into my mortal enemy. You see I am pretty popular, but I think its because of my brother. Everyone knows how cool Johnny is so the assume I am the same way. If they want to think that, they can, I mean it makes me popular and I don't have to do a thing. Anyway, because of my popularity, and my gorgeousness, lots of guys want me. The thing is I am not aloud a boyfriend. That's the problem with having a brother 10 years older than you, there to protective. You ask how does Katie fit in? Well, her boyfriend Brad dumped her, and started chasing me, so now she hates me. I don't like her because she is a snob, and stuck up.

"Hey, boyfriend stealer." She pushes me against the wall.

"Listen, Katie, Brad is not my boyfriend, and I didn't ask him to dump you he just did.'' I try to reason with her, but she makes it next to impossible.

''Well tell him that I want him back, and you make him get back together with me!'' Wow she was stubborn!

''Um, I cant just tell him to get back together with you, plus I think he could do better than you!''

''Oh, I see you want him for yourself!'' She accused.

''No, I am not even allowed to have a boyfriend.'' With that I ran outside, waiting for my brother to pick me up. Katie however, wasn't done.

"Don't walk away from me!" She was yelling as she ran down the hall.

"I can if I want to, so shut the hell up." Man I was getting tired of her.

"Listen, bitch, I want Brad." I am not much of a fighter, but you don't call me that, and get away with it. So I punched her in the nose, and then she started to fight back. Before I knew it we were on the ground rolling on the ground. Then I felt a very unwanted precence, I looked up and saw Johnny glaring down at us. Katie got up and bolted home, leaving me to face my angry looking big brother alone.

"Get in the car!" He pushed me into the car known as 'Torched'. "Now, what were you fighting about?"

"I would rather not answer that question." I turned my head to look out my window.

"Answer me right now, Emma Faith Storm!"

When he used my full name it kinda freaked me out so I answered, "Well Katie is mad, because Brad broke up with her, and now he wants to hook up with me."  
"You know your not allowed a boyfriend." He glared at me.

"I know, and he's not my boyfriend. Your not going to tell Sue are you?"

"Yes I am. Emma, you are getting in to much trouble and I am tired of covering it up for you! This time you are going to be punished!" By this time we were in the elevator.

"What do you think my punishment will be?" I asked, very curios.

"Well, Sue will want to ground you from everything forever."

"And you?"

He then bent down to my eyelevel " I think you need a good, old-fashioned spanking!"

With that we got to our floor, and he looked at me. "Go to your room and wait for me, I am going to talk to Sue."

Whats going to happen to Emma??? Review to find out!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. the discussion

This is the discussion between Sue and Johnny about there sister's acting out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sue, we need to talk." Johnny said as sat at the table across from her.

"About what? Did you get a girl pregnant?" Sue asked suspiosly.

"No. This is about Emma; she got in a fight at school today."  
"Wait, usually you're the one that doesn't care, and lets her get away with everything. Why the sudden change of heart?" Sue was glad Johnny finally realized he let Emma get away with way to much.

"I want better for her, than for me. She needs better grades, and she needs to respect us!" Johnny said with passion.

"Well, then lets ground her. Take away her TV, stereo, iPod, and all electronics." Sue said. "It works pretty well."

"How long have you been grounding her?" Johnny asked.

"Years, why?" she asked confused. "Johnny where are you going with this?"

"We have been grounding her for years, and it hasn't slowed her down one bit! I think we need to use new punishment."

"What type of punishment?" Sue had a pretty good feeling he had one picked.

"Remember when you stole a chocolate bar, or when I stole dad's car?"

"Yeah, how could I forget that?" Sue asked chuckling.

"What did dad do?" Johnny asked

"He spanked us." Sue said catching on to what Johnny was getting at.

"Did it work?" Johnny asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah, we never did that again."

"So, I think Emma needs a spanking." Johnny looked at Sue in the eyes. "But I want your opinion."

"I think it would work, but I don't think I could do it!" Sue had to be honest.

"I will do it. I don't want to, but I love her to much to let her keep going down this road."

"Then go do what you think is right!" Sue said slightly sad for her little sister.

Johnny got up and grabbed a wooden spoon, and looked at Sue and laughed. "I feel like an old mean dad."

Sue giggled at the sight of her brother, "What do you mean? You're just an old, mean big brother!"

Johnny glared at her jokingly and left the room, to go talk to Emma.

I know it was short, if you want to know more you must review!!!!


	3. the spanking

This is the chapter where Emma gets spanked.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Emma's POV…

I sat on my bed, wishing with all my heart that Sue would convince Johnny that grounding was good enough. In the back of my mind, I had a feeling that Sue would go along with his 'evil plan'. So, I sat there swinging my legs for what seemed like hours, but was really only 15 minutes. Then my brother came in my room, and I was cranky cause I knew I was in trouble, so I decided to act out just a little more.

"God, learn to knock!" I sneered at him.

"Drop the attitude, or I will get rid of it for you." Johnny glared and sat by me.

"Whatever. Johnny you are not my dad, so hence you can't do a thing to me." Man I was really pissing him off, he he.

"Emma you are making it worse on yourself, so I recommend you stop."

"Fine, now what did you and Sue decided?" I had to ask the curiosity was killing me.

Johnny looked at me and sighed. "We decided that the best thing for you is to spank you."

My heart stopped beating I think. "A spanking?" I squeaked. "Johnny I have never had a spanking, and I am too old."

"I know you have never had one, but you need one. And no you are not too old; you live here under our rules, and our consequences." The thing that sucked, was I knew he was right, but I wasn't going to let him now that.

I then decided that the sad little sister tactic would work. So I worked up some tears and my best puppy dog eyes. "Please Johnny, I don't want one."

The look on his face was one of a tough decision. "Sorry Emma, your getting it. I think 10 of them."

Then I lost it. "You fucking hate me don't you?" Right after I said that I knew it was the

Wrong thing to say.

"That's it your getting 20!" He then pulled the wooden spoon out of his pocket. "Now take of your pants."

Normally I wouldn't have complied, but my brother had a wooden spoon and that freaked me out, so I slowly took them off.

"Come here." He pulled me over and drug me over his knee. "Just for the record I am doing this because I love you."

And then it started. Smack! Owie! Smack! Smack! Ouch! Smack! Smack!

"No more fighting got it!"

"Ok"

"I want a better answer than that!" SMACK!!!!!!

"Yes sir!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Are you going to pick your grades up?"

"Yes sir!'

"Good."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Are you going to watch your language?'

"Yes sir!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Lastly, are you going to obey and respect me and Sue?"

"Yes sir!"

By this time I was wiggling and bawling.

"All done. Shh, it's all over." Johnny lifted me off his lap, and put my pants back on.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and cried into my big brothers shirt. He picked me up and carried me down stairs. He sat me on the couch and made popcorn, and put one of my favourite movies, Bring It On. I know he hates that movie, but he watched it with me, until I fell asleep in his lap. The next morning I woke up next to him, and boy was I sore! When I got up and was walking out, I noticed the spoon on his dresser, and had a feeling that I would feel it on my butt again.

Want more review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. sue finds out

Emma's POV……………………………………………………………

Well it had been 3 weeks since I got spanked, and I have to admit my grades went up and I stopped acting out. Until today, you see Johnny was gone and wouldn't be back till ten tonight so it was just me and Sue. The day started good, we were having fun together, doing girl stuff like normal sisters do. Then it happended, I acted out again, and here is the story of what happended.

"Emma, your teacher called and said you skipped school. Where were you?" Sue asked, I think she was surprised because I had been so good lately.

"I didn't skip, my teachers must have missed me or something." I was a terrible liar, and even I knew it.

"Emma, they just don't miss you, now where were you?"

"No where." I was not just going to tell her, she would have to find out herself.

She went to her computer and went to a bank site, and got into my account. I knew this wasn't good, so I sat on the couch and decided if I acted normal she wouldn't suspect anything. Boy, was I wrong!

"Emma, you lied! You went shopping today. I have your bank record right here!" Sue yelled.

"All right, but I haven't skipped in forever don't you think I desereved a break?" Believe me trying to reason with your genios big sister isn't easy!

"Also, you depoiseted $500 in your bank account, where did you get that money?" I knew she wasn't going to like this one.

"Well, um, you see, uh."

"Answer me right now!" She was actually scary when mad.

"Okay, I have hacking into the school computers and changing students grades. I help them look smarter so they give me money."

"You cant do that! You have to stop right now, and you are going to appoligize to the principal!" There was no way I was going to do that.

"NO! I am not appoligizing. You cant make me!" With that she pushed me unto the couch, and I don't know what I was thinking but I reached out and slapped her. "Oh my God. Sue, I am so sorry! Please don't tell Johnny!!"

"To late." Then she grabbed the phone and called my brother."Hello. Johnny. She skipped school. Shes been changing grades. She slapped me. Ok. I'll tell her. Bye."

"What did he say?" I could barely look at her, I was so scared.

"He said to go sit on your bed and wait. He is coming home early." So I started toward my room and Sue said, "Oh, he said its going to hurt like you've never felt before."

Dude, that did not sound good! I barely made it to my room without passing out. I sat on my bed and waited and waited till I heard him come in. He talked to Sue and then ran upstairs. He opened my door and I swear he was glowing with anger.

"Are the things Sue is telling me true?"

I decided to pull, what I call an Emma. "No, I wouldn't do those things!"

"So now your lying to me to!"

"Listen Johnny I am sorry." I was trying so hard to save my butt.

"That doesn't matter, you have crossed the line and your going to be punished for it! You are going to get 30 swats."

"Are kidding! 30!" I was shocked, last time was 20 and I barely made it then.

"Yes 30, 15 with the spoon and 15 with my belt." He then sat on my bed and flopped me over his knee. He flipped up my skirt and pulled my boy shorts down.

"No, Johnny, keep them up!" Man this was mortifing!

"Sorry babycakes." He then started with the spoon. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! He didn't say a word.

"Get up." So I got up and he bend me over the footboard and took off his belt.

SMACK!! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! He then pulled up my under wear and started to comfort me. I had to go apoligize to Sue and the principal, but the day wasn't all bad, because after that Johnny took me out to dinner, and we had a little bit of fun. Although he picked the restaurant with the hardest seats he could find!!

Want more review! I was thinking of bringing the other characters in, also of having a Johnny point of view during a spanking! Let me know what u think!


	5. going to canada

Emma's POV……………………………………………………………………………

Well, it was a week after that awful spanking that I received, and I had stopped changing peoples grades. I don't think I will ever do that again. Today is a very exciting day, Johnny is letting me take the next 3 weeks off, and we are going to Canada! I have always wanted to go there, and today I am going, in fact all of us are. Reed, said that British Columbia was the best place to go, so that's where we are headed.

"Johnny what time is it?" I was so excited and wanted to leave right away.

"Sweetheart its only nine, our plane doesn't leave until two." I could see he was laughing at my excitement.

I left him to pack, I had my stuff packed yesterday! I thought I would go see Uncle Ben. He has been like an uncle to me since I was baby, so I call him Uncle Ben, and believe me he doesn't mind!

"Hey, are you excited?" I asked as I jumped on his very large bed.

"Yeah, I've never been to Canada before. I have heard it's pretty there."

"I know. Johnny said we are going to go to a hockey game, I have never been to one before!" My brother said that we were going to do everything Canadians do, and I guess going to hockey games is part of that.

"Well, I have heard that they hockey up there."

"Is Alicia still coming?" I kinda had a feeling that if she wasn't Uncle Ben wouldn't be so happy.

"Yeah she's coming. She's nice isn't she?"

"Well, that depends on your point of view." I had to answer mischeviosly, I mean I am a Storm after all.

"Hey, you better watch it! I'll tell Johnny." That was a low blow!

"Wait how do you know about that?" I thought only me, Sue and Johnny knew about that.

"A few weeks ago Reed and I were wondering why you kept flinching when you sat down, so Suzie told us everything." Uncle Ben explained.

"Oh, and what are your thoughts on this?" I just had to know, I mean Uncle Ben and Johnny rarely agree.

"I think its one of the most mature thing your brother has done."

"Enough, of this depressing topic. Here we come Canada!!!" Truth is I didn't want to talk about that anymore.

So off I went to go see Sue and Reed, but walked in on them making out. Utterly disgusted I went to go find my brother.

"Ew!!!!!! Johnny, Sue and Reed are making out!" I had to go complain to him, that is a little sisters job!

"As long as it's her and not you!" Of course he would answer like a typical older brother.

"Whatever, are you done packing?" I wanted to go so bad.

"Yes, so go get everyone, it is time to go." Not a second I was running around yelling for everyone to come.

Johnny's POV……………………………………………………………………………

I haven't seen my baby sister so excited in a very long time. I wasn't sure if letting her off of school for 3 weeks was a good idea, but seeing her so excited was all worth it! The drive to the airport was uneventful, although Ben kept kissing Alisha which really grosses me out. We got through security fine and then I noticed a boy about 15ish looking at Emma. So I did what any decent brother would do, I glared at him until he looked away. Sometimes, I just want to lock her up and never let her out.

"Johnny," Emma called. "Johnny were supposed to get on the plane." And so we got on the plane, and within minutes Emma was sleeping on my shoulder. Not long after Sue and Alicia fell asleep as well.

"Emma, were here." All I had to do was whisper and she was awake.

"We are, oh Johnny look at the mountains!! It is so awesome here!" I could tell she loved it here. "What city is this?"

"It is called Kelowna, it has one of the most beautiful beaches in the world."

"I didn't bring a swimsuit."  
"That's okay, well get you a new one." To be honest, I forgot mine too! As we got off the plane, I couldn't help but notice that Canada is full of hot girls. This was going to be an awesome trip!

That's all I could think of for now!!!! Review!!!! Please!!!!


End file.
